


My Hero One Piece

by TigerMultiverse



Series: One Piece Stories [14]
Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Conqueror's Haki (One Piece), Crossover, Gen, Haki (One Piece), Help these poor children, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nighteye Lives, Observation Haki, Original Character(s), Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Past Character Death, Post chisaki, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Redemption, ace is dead, but he’s not in the story that much, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: I'm saying to be a hero is means you step across the line and are willing to make a sacrifice, so heroes always are making a sacrifice. Heroes always take a risk. Heroes always deviant. Heroes always doing something that most people don't and we want to change - I want to democratise heroism to say any of us can be a hero.-Philip Zimbardo
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Aka Ashi no Zeff | Red-Leg Zeff & Vinsmoke Sanji, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Eri & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Monkey D. Luffy, Midoriya Izuku & Roronoa Zoro, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Vinsmoke Sanji, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Original Character(s), Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji & Original Character(s)
Series: One Piece Stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554004
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> [Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/li01pxd) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tigermultiverse)
> 
> This is all WIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The info for this story. 
> 
> This story is heavily inspired by [Green](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11972999/1/Green) and [Hero Team: The Strawhats](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12560319/1/Hero-Team-The-Strawhats) on FF.net

**One Piece HQ:**

One Piece is a Hero/Military organization that mostly resides on an America coast, but sends out its employees to different states or countries. They accept missions from companies or people, they sometimes go by ships or planes. 

However, since some of One Pieces employees have some methods that normal heroes wouldn’t do, they are sometimes referred to as “pirates”, since some don’t see them as heroes or mercenaries.

Within One Piece, the Heroes and Military officials are split into teams or crews. Currently, the Strawhats are one of the most popular and powerful teams of One Piece. 

* * *

**The Strawhats:**

The Strawhats are One Pieces most popular and powerful hero team. They were first started by Luffy and Morgan when they were still in high school, and they have been gaining new members through the years of high school. They’ve been through hardships and trials but they always pulled through.   
  
When they graduated, they joined One Piece and moved to America, where they first made their debut. And through the years the Strawhats made alias and enemies.   
  
Many of the Strawhats are strong and powerful, like Luffy, Zoro, Kaiyo, Sanji, Morgan, Nyx, Ryan, and Franky. When most people find out that Sanji is quirkiness, they are shocked that someone that strong is a hero. And Kaiyo is the youngest member and is still a hero-in-training. 

* * *

**Sacred Heart High School:**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Name:

Sacred Heart High School

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Location:

Kyoto, Japan

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

School type:

Sacred Heart is a school for both training heroes and military soldiers. The school doesn’t care if you have a seemingly weak quirk or no quirk at all, it allows anyone with heart, power, skill, determination, and anyone worthy of becoming a hero or soldier. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Staff:

The staff of Sacred Heart consists of pro heroes and military officials, such a Colonels, Admirals, Generals, and Captains. 

The Principal of this school is currently unknown.

(Cus I’m unimaginative)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Population:

A lot of students go to the school. Yearly, the population is around 1,500-2,500 kids. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Uniform:

During different seasons, the uniform changes to suit the temperatures. 

During the summer, the uniform is a plain dress shirt that students can wear with the sleeves rolled up, and dark blue dress pants or shorts. 

During the fall, the uniform is a dress shirt and a light blue dress jacket with dark blue stripes at the bottom and on the arms, and dark blue dress pants. Students are also allowed to wear a sweater instead of a dress shirt and a scarf. The uniform is the same during the winter.

During the spring, it is the same as summer.

When training, the students wear a blue and white tracksuit, with stripes on the legs, tourso, and arms in a spiral form. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Curriculum:

Sacred Heart teaches search and rescue classes, situational analysis classes, survival classes, psychology classes, math class, English class, casualty avoidance classes, quirk analysts classes, first aid classes, gym classes, ROTC, helps Students get a side job to their hero work, and history classes on quirks, heroes, villains, and quirkiness.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Main building:

The main building looks like a manor, it’s a nice blue color, with a giant bell in the middle on the roof, nice shiny windows, beautiful flowers in the courtyard, and even though it’s big, it brings a sense of safety to the students.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Campus:

Sacred Heart haves dorms so students can be protected within the school, although it’s not mandatory. There is a nice, big cafeteria/food court for the students to hang out in, it is even provided with vending machines in different areas.

They do have a nice big gym built for everyone, and there is a nice field for them to train in. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Date of foundation:

N/A

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reputation:

This school get really great rates from the students, teachers and parents. The staff are amazing, the technology is outstanding, the children are safe, and they always come out amazing heroes and soldiers.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Class Time:

Average classes range around 1 hour or 45 minutes. But when taking tests, they are about 1 ½.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Backstory:

After villains began causing havoc, the school was founded to help in protecting the world against chaos. Some years later, Sacred Heart started to also train military soldiers, so the military has better fighters on their side. And when the percentage of quirkiness people committing suicide rose, the school began teaching those quirkless people so they had a place in the world. 

Sacred Heart has never been attacked by villains. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Activities:

On graduation night, the school hosts a big party to congratulate those who worked so hard to get to where they are now. 

Sacred Heart also has various clubs. 

The school also has a club where the teachers help the students pick a job they want in addition to their hero/military work. 

Ex. Sanji is also a cook

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rules:

In this school, you are not allowed to use your quirk on another student, and if You do it unprovoked, you will get a warning and detention, if you do it a second time you will get suspended for some time, if you do it a third time, you will be permanently expelled. But if you do it in self defense, you will not get punished, and the one you defend yourself from will get a warning and detention.

Sacred Heart has a strict no bullying policy, and if anyone does this, they might be expelled. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Equipment:

Sacred Heart has advanced technology to be able to train heroes and soldiers, train them to be able to handle certain situations. 

In the classrooms, the students are given tablets and laptops to work on. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Classes:

Aside from the hero and military classes, there are support classes and gen education. Sacred Heart wants everyone to get a good education and makes sure that everyone is in the right class.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Students:

Here are some former students:

Luffy Monkey/StrawHat

Sanji /Black Leg

Zoro Roronoa/Villain Hunter

Kaiyo Garden/Hime


	2. Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A hero is someone who, in spite of weakness, doubt or not always knowing the answers, goes ahead and overcomes anyway._
> 
> -Christopher Reeve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/li01pxd) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tigermultiverse)

In a dimmed room of a big building on the coast, we’re 12 people of various shapes and sizes, leaning against the wall or sitting at a table in the middle of the room. Facing a lone male who sat cross-legged at the end of the table.

“What’s going on again?” A tall, lean blond asked, taking a drag of his cigarette. His eyes were an ocean blue and stared at the male in mild boredom and curiosity.

“It was something about Japan, right?” A man with a long nose and curly black hair said, sitting at the end of the table, a green long slingshot leaning against him.

“Yeah, about U.A. and All Might.” A young woman with orange shirt hair and brown eyes said. Leaning against the table with a long staff in her hands.

“Yes, I believe so.” The other woman said, her raven hair reaching her mid-back and blue eyes soft. She was sitting next to a rather large man with electric blue hair and a metal nose, his large arms crossed and only wearing just a short sleeve dress shirt that was open and speedos.

“Yeah. Definitely something about All Might Bro.” The man said a smile spread across his face as his sunglasses his eyes.

“That’s right.” The lone male said, turning to the others. “Nezu had called Rayleigh and asked to send over help to protect Japan and the U.A. students after All Might's fight with that All for One guy.” The man was young, in his early twenties, with hard black eyes and unruly raven hair. There was a scar under his left eye and a big one in the form of an ‘X’ on his chest.

This was Luffy Monkey, AKA Strawhat.

He was the leader, or ‘Captain’, of the popular hero team the Strawhats. A division of One Piece, a Hero/Military organization on the coast of America.

A couple of days ago, the principal of U.A., Nezu, called One Pieces leader, Silvers Rayleigh or Dark King, and asked if he could send over a team that could help protect Japan and U.A. after All Might's retirement. Rayleigh then told Luffy what their new mission was, and they all gathered in the conference room of their living quarters.

“Rayleigh said that was our new mission,” Luffy said.

“But, why? Don’t they already have heroes over there?” A small reindeer, Chopper Tony Tony, their Doctor, asked, sitting next to Usopp.

“Hmm, yes. I wonder about that myself.” A tall skeleton with an Afro drinking tea, Brook, said from the end of the table.

“Because after All Might's retirement, the crime rate went up.” A young teen with dark hair and golden eyes, Nyx, said, her arms crossed as she leaned back against the wall. Her partner, Ryan, a young man with light brown hair and stubble nodded.

“That’s right, they need all the help they could get.” Luffy clarified.

“I hope we can help as much as we can. It’ll also be nice to go back to Japan after being away for some time.” A young girl with brown hair and white tips, Kaiyo, the youngest Strawhat, and Hero-in-training said, her blue eyes lighting up.

Everyone else hummed and chuckled in agreement. Zoro Roronoa, the vice-captain, a man with grey eyes, green hair and a large scar on his chest, smiled and turned to Luffy.

“Well, we're ready when you are captain.”

Luffy smiled. “Then let’s go.”

* * *

“…One Piece?” Shouta Aizawa, Eraserhead, asked. His tired black eyes narrowing at Nezu.

“Yes.” The mouse creature said, hands folded in front of him on the desk. “Have you heard of them?”

“I’m not that familiar with them.” Toshinori Yagi, All Might, said standing next to Aizawa. “But I do know that they are very accomplished and well known in the states.”

Nezu hummed. “That’s right. One Piece is a very respectful and powerful organization that sends its employees to different countries or states. Especially the Strawhats, a team from One Piece.”

“Hmm. But why did you call them?” Aizawa asked.

“Because we need all the help we can get,” Nezu said firmly. “You know that after All Might's retirement, the villain rate has gone up. Not to mention that the League of Villains is still out there.”

Aizawa and Toshinori went quiet, tensing up. They knew that the principal was right. Without the Symbol of Peace, villains came out of hiding and began wreaking havoc. And the League of Villains were still dangerous, even without any Nomu’s and All for One.

“I’ve called them so they could send over some help to protect Japan and U.A. And considering how popular and powerful the Strawhats are, and how much people they’ve saved, we can trust them.” Nezu finished. A moment later, someone knocked on the door. “Come in.”

The door opened and in walked a young woman, about 25 or so, with brunette hair that was tied back in a half bun, light peach skin with a scar on her right cheek and under her left eye, her eyes were a magenta violet color. She was wearing a dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, under a brown trench coat that went down to her knees, white gloves on over her hands, dark blue jeans and black combat boots.

This was Morgan Sora, a highly respected Military colonel and member of the Strawhats.

Her quirk was Transmutation, she was able to deconstruct and reconstruct various objects and structures with a clap and press of her hands.

She had become a U.A. teacher a month or two after the USJ. It was a bit odd when Nezu hired a military official to be a teacher, but it proved to be a good idea since Morgan had taught the students good lessons and techniques.

“Ah! Morgan-san!” Nezu smiled, motioning for Morgan to enter. “Please come in!”

Morgan closed the door and stepped further into the room. She walked over to the principal's desk before stopping a foot or two away.

“What did you need Nezu?” Morgan asked a chill look and smile on her face as she shoved her hands into her jacket pockets.

“Well, I’m sure you’ve noticed that the crime rate has risen exponentially, right?” Morgan nodded, the smile slipping from her face as a slightly grim look crossed it. “And since All Might has retired,” Toshinori faltered slightly. “I’ve called a favor from One Piece to send over some help.”

At the mention of One Piece, Morgan perked up and a relaxed look spread across her scared face.

“Who’s coming to help?” She smiled cockily, already knowing the answer.

“Rayleigh sent over the Strawhats, said they would be here tomorrow,” Nezu replied, his usual carefree smile on his face. “Are you familiar with them?” Nezu already knew the answer, but Aizawa and Toshinori didn’t.

“Of course I am. I’m a member of the Strawhats.” Morgan smiled, bringing a hand out of her pocket to scratch her cheek.

Aizawa and Toshinori froze a little as they stared at their smiling colleague. “You're with the Strawhats?” Aizawa asked, almost suspiciously.

”Of course.” Morgan answered curtly.

”Well then,” Nezu’s smile widened. “Maybe you should be the one to welcome them home at the airport tomorrow.”

Morgan smiled and nodded. “You should take Aizawa and All Might with you to meet them.”

”All right.” Morgan turned and headed to the door as Aizawa and Toshinori stared at her back.

”Why do we need to go with her?” Aizawa asked, almost irritated or annoyed. Nezu just laughed as his smile widened.

”So you two can get debriefed about them and get a first look at them. And who better to do that than Morgan-san!”

Morgan, in the doorway and about to close the door, threw a peace sign over her shoulder and closed the door, heading to her dorm room almost with a skip in her step. The smile remained on her face as she thought of seeing her Nakama after 3 years of distance from them.


	3. Day Before Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough for Morgan. Not that she was complaining, but she just couldn’t wait to see her friends again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/li01pxd) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tigermultiverse)

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough for Morgan. Not that she was complaining, but she just couldn’t wait to see her friends again.

So for the day, she busied herself with reading, watching TV, doing military paperwork, and helping Aizawa with combat lessons for class 2-A. That managed to help keep her mind off tomorrow for some time. Morgan had always enjoyed training the class of new hopefuls, watching as they learned and grew. Right now, she was off to the sidelines, looking on as the class was practicing with their quirks.

The sight of the class training and sparring brought back old memories of when she and her crew would spar each other.

A small smile grew on her face as she remembered how she always beat Zoro in a fight, whether it be the yearly Sports Festival or during training, she always beat him and loved to rub it in. And when training, it was usually her and Zoro sparring. Although she would occasionally spar with the others, particularly Sanji, Kaiyo, and Luffy.

“Morgan-sensei?”

Morgan was snapped out of her reminiscing when one of her students called her name. She refocused on the world around her and looked to see Izuku, Ochako, and Hitoshi, the latter had been transferred to the Hero course a couple of months ago when Mineta was expelled.

“Yeah, kids?” Morgan asked, shoving her hands in her pockets and turning to fully face her students.

“Are you okay? You’ve been zoned out for some time.” Izuku said worriedly, his left hand going to rub the scars on his right. It went unnoticed by Ochako and Hitoshi, but Morgan was able to see it. It was a nervous tick that Izuku had developed after All Might’s retirement.

“Is something bothering you Sensei?” Ochako asked hands clasped to her chest. Her brown eyes filled with worry.

“Is there something wrong?” Hitoshi next, his face nonchalant but Morgan could see the clear worry in his purple eyes.

It took Morgan a moment to answer because she was momentarily stunned by her students' worry. She shook her head slightly and adopted a smile on her scared face. “Oh! Nothing is wrong, kids. There’s…just a lot on my mind.” Morgan assured. She wanted to tell her students about her friends coming, but she decided to keep it a surprise.

“Like what?” Izuku asked almost hesitantly like he didn’t want to potentially offend Morgan. Izuku and Ochako looked worried as they stared at their teacher.

“It’s nothing that you kids need to worry about.” Morgan smiled, patting Izuku and Ochako on their heads. It was a small compulsion that Morgan developed a while ago for some reason. She doesn't know why it happened, maybe it’s to soothe other's anxiety or hers, she doesn’t know.

“Are you sure?” Ochako said. And from where Morgan was standing, it seemed like her students were ready to defend her from an invisible threat.

Morgan chuckled, a small blush coming to her cheeks. “Yes, I’m sure. You don’t need to worry!” She smiled, giving her students a thumbs up. “Okay?”

Her students took a moment to answer. “Alright.” Izuku nodded. They smiled at Morgan.

“Good.” Morgan nodded, shoving her hands back into her pockets. “Now, get back to training, Aizawa won’t be happy if you aren’t.”

The three nodded and walked back to the others. Morgan took a moment and watched them walk over to their friends, and faintly saw her and her team in those kids. She saw the same determination and drive in her students that she sees in her friends.

 _That she sees in Luffy_.

When her team gets here, she hopes that they’re good role models for Class 2-A. Luffy will definitely be an idiot most of the time, and Usopp will tell crazy stories, but when her students see how driven and strong the Straw Hats are, see how no matter what they keep getting up, see what good people they are. And they were good people, kind people. No matter what they did. Some of the Strawhats did some bad things, but they are still good people, and they learn from their mistakes, they don’t forget their mistakes. And because of that, she hopes that her students will see that good people do bad things, and they learn from them.

“Ah! Morgan-Kun!” Morgan looked to the side and saw Toshinori and Aizawa walking towards her, the former had a small smile on his sullen face.

A smile grew on her own face as she waved to the two. “Hey there All Might, Aizawa,” She greeted. The two walked up and stood next to her, watching as the students trained and sparred each other, occasionally knocking the other to the ground.

“How have you been today?” Toshinori asked, his usual radiant smile still present on his face.

“I’ve been good. How about you?” Morgan replied. A soft breeze blew past them, causing their hair and clothes to sway in the wind.

“I’ve been fine, although Aizawa has been nursing a headache.” Toshinori chuckled while Aizawa groaned, confirming the former point. Morgan smiled at the two before Toshinori continued. “Are you excited to see your team tomorrow?”

“Oh, definitely.” Morgan closed her eyes as she reached into her pocket and produced a silver flask, a nice gift from Usopp, with small engravings along the sides and corners of it. Morgan opened it and brought it up to her lips, taking a swig of whiskey. Morgan made sure that she didn’t drink around her students, although she sometimes did. She wasn’t an alcoholic, but she did occasionally drink. Normally after long days or when she’s depressed. But from time to time, like during the day, she would take a sip from her flask.

“Care to tell us about your mysterious team then?” Aizawa looked at Morgan, his tone deep and gravely like always. Even though his eyes were hidden by his dark long hair, Morgan could clearly see the suspicion in his onyx eyes.

The corner of Morgan’s mouth quirked up in the form of a cocky smirk. She opened one eye and looked at Aizawa and Toshinori through the corner of it.

“I could…but,” Morgan paused, taking another swig from her flask before pocketing it. “Not today, I’ll tell you about them tomorrow when you meet them.”

“May I ask why?” Toshinori looked at the Colonel in confusion and curiosity, while Aizawa just glared at her.

“ _Why_?” Morgan chuckled, looking Toshinori in the eye while ignoring the Erasure Hero. “Because I don’t want to spoil your guys’ meeting!”

Toshinori looked adorably confused while Aizawa was slightly pouting. He looked like a grumpy cat, Morgan thought, and she wasn’t wrong, considering especially that he was a major cat person. Morgan chuckled again before further explaining.

“While I’m impatient for tomorrow to come, I want you guys to meet them properly.” Morgan waved a gloved hand, her magenta eyes closing again as she remembered the smiling faces of her friends. “It’s better to tell you about them when you meet them.”

Toshinori nodded. “I see. Well, I can’t wait to meet your friends.” He smiled.

“Me too.” Morgan sighed before stretching her arms above her head and taking out her pocket watch, looking at the time. “Well I gotta go do military paperwork I’ve been _neglecting_. See you guys.” Morgan turned and walked back to the building, throwing a brief wave over her shoulder.

Toshinori watched her go with a small smile on his face before looking at Aizawa. The Erasure Hero was glaring at Morgan’s back as she walked to the building.

“What’s wrong Aizawa-kun?” Toshinori asked, concerned for his friend's behavior.

It took a moment for Aizawa to answer. “Nothing.” He said before walking over to the students. Said students immediately straightened up as their teacher approached. Toshinori looked at Aizawa before turning his gaze to Izuku. While he watched his successor train, his mind was other places.

Why was Aizawa acting like that? Was he worried about the arrival of the Strawhats?

Toshinori didn’t have any answers. But, maybe he could get them tomorrow. Morgan was right. Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough.


End file.
